Mission: Fit For Human Consumption
by o.OTotallyRandomO.o
Summary: Itachi was gifted at many things, cooking wasn't one of them. Pre-masacare fic. Enjoy :D


**Hiya! -waves- I don't know where this idea can from but i hope you enjoy reading it cause it was really fun to write. The ages of Sasuke and Itachi in this fic are Itachi: 10 Sasuke: 4 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto :(

* * *

**

Mission: Fit For Human Consumption

Mikoto observed her appearance in the mirror with scrutinising eyes, satisfied with it she left her bedroom to join the rest of her family in the main room. She and Fugaku were off to a formal get together with the other parents of the young Konoha ninja.

"Itachi-chan" she called grabbing her eldest son's attention.

"Yes mother?" the young boy asked, glancing up from a scroll he was studying.

"Your father and I are going to go now. We won't be back till late so I need you to make yourself and Sasuke-chan dinner ok?" Mikoto answered, Itachi nodded his head before returning to the scroll in front of him.

Fugaku and Mikoto left leaving the young boys kneeling at the table. Itachi continued to quietly read the scroll; it was about an advanced Jutsu his father was teaching him. 4 year-old Sasuke, on the other hand, had difficulty sitting still for any length of time and he quickly became bored.

"Nii-san, I'm bored" he whined. "Well go find something to do. I can't play right now, I have to read this scroll" Itachi replied not even bothering to look up.

Sasuke sighed loudly and let his gaze drift across the table stopping at a two-colour pen.

He picked it up and began to click it and continued clicking it _click….click….click….click…click..click_ _click click click click click click_ _click click click click click click_ _click click click click click click_ _click click click click click click_

"Okay!" Itachi yelled, causing his younger brother to stop and look up "What do you want to do?" he asked giving up on studying.

Sasuke thought for I moment,"hmm, I want dinner" he decided, throwing the pen onto the table.

Itachi and Sasuke stood in the kitchen staring at the cupboard, neither having any idea on how to cook. "So, what do you want to eat?" Itachi asked his younger sibling.

"Fugu-chiri!*" he shouted, throwing his arms in the air. Itachi sweat-dropped "um, Sasu Fugu-chiri is reeaaallly hard to make and I don't think we have any puffer fish" he explained.

Sasuke's face fell, but then quickly brightened "Then can you make okonomiyaki**" he asked looking up to his older brother. "We could try" Itachi replied, before pulling the ingredients out of the cupboard.

Itachi was considered a prodigy among the ninja of Konaha, he was a gifted genjutsu user, he could take out an enemy with on fatal blow and he had the stealth that rivalled most jonins. But as he discovered that day, he could not cook to save his life.

The two brothers surveyed the mess they had created in their mother's once pristine kitchen. The food didn't taste that bad, but when he tried to flip over the okonomiyaki it had fallen to pieces turning it into unappealing mush.

Bits of food scattered the kitchen and they had managed to go through a large amount of cooking equipment. Both Itachi and Sasuke were also a complete mess. Bits of the batter were stuck all over Itachi's clothes and little Sasuke had managed to tip an entire bowl of flour onto himself.

"Mum's gonna be mad isn't she?" Sasuke asked, trying to brush the flour out of his hair.

As if on que, Mikoto and Fugaku chose that exact time to return home. Mikoto froze when she saw the state of the kitchen and her sons. "….Itachi?" she asked in a dark tone.

The young ninja gulped before running to the safety of his room "It was squirrels, I swear!"

**10 years later **

Itachi stood in the middle of the Akatsuki base kitchen with a spatula in hand. The place looked like it had fallen pray to one of Deidara's clay bombs as it was covered in flour and batter. Pein walked in and froze "Itachi?" he asked in a low voice.

Itachi promptly turned and left the kitchen, "Leader-sama there seem to be some rabid squirrels on the lose I suggest you get someone to remove them before they destroy the base" he explained in a mono-toned voice, as he walked past.

* * *

*Fugu-chiri is vegetables and puffer fish simmered in konbu dashi soup, this is hard to cook because puffer fish is very poisonous if it isn't prepared properly.

**Okonomiyaki is a vegetable pancake that is usually served with a sauce similar to Worcestershire and mayonnaise

**Hope you liked it :D Please reveiw! **


End file.
